A Ninja's Work is never done
by Dark.Force.Light
Summary: Shion got sent to Konoha to be a ninja. She discovers Naruto. She became friends with him. He, being the dobe he is, doesn't notice. Strong NarutoXHarem. Team 7 Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This is me making my very first fanfic! Hehe! To tell you the truth, I don't know what to write. So, just for the fun of it, I'm writing everything that comes into my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything on this fanfic, for that matter. :-)

* * *

Chapter I

The Reasons for the trouble

**A few years before the start of the series**

Land of Demons-1900 Hours

Miroku called Shion to her room. She was worried about her daughter's safety. After all, who wouldn't, with all the recent attacks by foreign bandits and thugs who wanted her ancestors' ability to see a certain persons death. They wanted to breed little sight-seeing children so that they can see how they die, and possibly avoid it (which they can't, hehe). Add that to the danger of Moryo, a demon that has been sealed for past centuries, that wants to kill the priestess so that Moryo will roam freely without the fear of being sealed. So, she thought of a way to keep both her daughter and the line of priestesses safe both from Moryo and these thugs. After a few days of thinking, she thought of it. She should be trained as a ninja, a kunoichi. That way, she can hit 3 birds with one stone. First bird, she would be trained how to control, manipulate, and increase her chakra and on self-defense; second bird, she would be kept safe from the bandits and Moryo (who has no idea of what she is currently planning); and third bird, she would find someone who would be friends with her and not see her as a "death-visioning" girl.

"Kaa-san?" a voice said, suddenly snapping Miroku out of her thoughts and seeing Shion in front of her, "Kaa-san, are you alright? You look troubled."

"Shion...it's nothing. I'm fine," Miroku said, "I called you here to tell you that I have signed you to Konohagakure no Sato's ninja academy."

Shion was silent. Her mother has signed her up to learn how to be a ninja without her understanding why! "Kaa-san, I don't understand. Why?"

Miroku took a deep breath before replying, "Because, dear, I want you to learn how to defend yourself against future attacks and to make friends." At this, Shion became sad. She never had any friends here in the Land of Demons, so how could she have one somewhere else? As if reading her mind, "Don't worry, Shion. They don't know of our ability to see future deaths. And as long as you keep this quiet, you will have them."

Shion looked up, hopeful. Her mother had a point. So far, only bandits and the demon, Moryo, know of her ancestor's abilities to see the death of a person. But, still, she was worried. She never had any experience in making any friends. What if she blundered during her introduction? What if she said the wrong things? A lot of questions popped up in her mind about herself doubting her making friends. "But what if I fail in making one friend? I might get something wrong to make them hate me."

Miroku looked at her daughter with sad eyes. Shion had been shunned by the children in this place. "Don't worry about it, Shion. I know you will make yourself a good friend."

Shion started to cry. Her mother trusted her that much. She cried openly in her mother's arms. "Th-thank y-you, Kaa-san. I wi-will make you p-proud."

"You already have, Shion. You already have." Miroku let go of her daughter and kissed her forehead before saying, "Now go pack your necessities. You will tomorrow morning." At that, Shion left. Miroku sighed after she left. _Soon, my daughter, you will take up this job, whether you like it or not. But know this, you will be ready to handle Moryo next time you meet. This may be the last time we meet, _Miroku thought as a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

Land of Demons-0700 Hours

Shion and a few select guards were stationed in the front gate, waiting for Miroku. After a few minutes, she came.

Miroku said to her guards, "Take good care of her in Konoha. And make sure she finds some friends." They nodded. Miroku then turned to her daughter. "Shion, take good care of yourself and don't try to hard to find friends. They will eventually come to you and ask to be friends." Miroku said, before turning back...remembering something and turning back to Shion again, "One more thing, I heard that Konoha has someone who has a demon inside of him. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Be careful around him. And tell no one of this, and that goes to you too," she said, pointing at her guards, who nodded.

Shion wondered why would a demon be inside of an academy student. "Kaa-san, I don't understand. How can a demon be inside of a boy? Isn't a demon to huge of a power to contain?"

Miroku looked at her and said, "Well, it always depends on the demon. Inside of him is the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the so-called nine bijuu. Apparently, when it attacked the village, the village's leader, the Yondaime Hokage, used some sort of sealing technique to seal it into a body of a child." She then explained the other eight bijuu. Shion looked wide-eyed. She had been shunned here for being able to see deaths, and now there is a boy with a demon in him and getting harsher treatment than here.

"Don't worry, Kaa-san. I'll take care of myself," Shion said, as her and her guards left towards Konoha.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato-1100 Hours

Aaaah...Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Village in the Leaves. People minding their own business, the Hokage doing the paperwork, a kid being chased by the townspeople,...wait...what?

Uzumaki Naruto was running from a crowd. All he wanted to do was just buy some food...

_Flashback_

_Uzumaki Naruto walks into a shop. He was hungry. He wanted food. He thought that whatever ill will the villagers feel towards him might have been some misunderstanding. Some misunderstanding. As soon as he went through the door, a scream was heard._

_"Look! It's the monster! It's trying to destroy our shop!" Naruto suddenly turned to the defensive._

_"No, wait! Please, I just want some food," he pleaded._

_"No! No food for you! You might just gain enough energy to destroy our shop! Get out of here!" And the shop-owner suddenly grabbed his club (or whatever shop-owners use) and started to chase Naruto all around the village._

_Naruto hit everything, from trash cans from people, people being the most probable. Once every few minutes, he hit a person, thus causing the same one to chase him yelling, "Monster! Monster!"_

_Flashback End_

He has been running around in circles around the village, and this was his 4th lap to the front gate. This time, however, had Shion and her bodyguards in it. Naruto, too busy thinking up of a plan to lose them, didn't notice Shion and, accidentally, knocked her down.

Shion, being on the ground just below Naruto, blushed at the kids closeness. No boy has ever been this close to her before. Before she could even ask his name, however, she heard "Look! It tripped a girl! Let's kill it!", and the boy ran again.

"Shion-sama, are you alright?" one of her bodyguards asked.

"Hai, I'm fine, Kitaga." Shion replied, shakily.

"Anyway, Shion-sama. We should get to the Hokage's tower."

They were about to move when...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"...an earsplitting scream was heard.

Acting on pure impulse, Shion ran towards the scream.

"Shion-sama!"

Shion ran towards an alley and found something really incomprehensible: the townspeople brutally and severely injuring a boy. After the beating, the townspeople began to head back to their shops. Shion hid behind a garbage can, all the while hearing them say "Well, the monster has been dealt with. We're finally safe." As soon as they left, Shion moved toward the wounded boy. She knelt beside him. He, instinctively, moved back, as a sign of fear.

"Shhhh, it's all right now, I'm not gonna hurt you." She slowly put a hand to his shoulder. She felt something wet on her hand...blood! She paid it no heed. Back in the Land of Demons, people just stayed away from her, and here is another one like her, someone who was avoided, and he was severely wounded. He slowly calmed down, but changed his mind when Shion's bodyguards found her.

"Shion-sama! What are you doing? We're supposed to be at the Hokage's Tower by now." Kitaga said.

Shion replied, "But, Kitaga, this boy is wounded. Do you think you can carry him to the Tower with us? Maybe he can tell us why he is like this."

Kitaga thought about it for a moment, "Very well." He carried Naruto on his shoulders.

As they walked, Shion, Kitaga, and the others can't help but notice the looks they gave them (mostly on Naruto). They dismissed it as they walked towards the Tower.

**The Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was busy with the problem that all Kages fear: paper work, when the door opened and in walked Shion, Kitaga (with Naruto on his shoulders), and her other bodyguards.

Hiruzen greeted them, "Greetings. I believe that you are Miroku-san's daughter," pointing at Shion, "and you must be her bodyguards," pointing to Kitaga and the others, "and he is...Naruto?"

"You know him, Hokage-sama?" Kitaga asked as he set Naruto down.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto, what happened to you?" Hiruzen asked as he shook Naruto.

Naruto's hand slowly worked its way to Hiruzen's. "Jii-san, why do they hate me so? I didn't do anything to them... A-am I j-just a mo-monster like th-they s-said?" At that, he fainted.

Hiruzen was furious. His own villagers ignored the Yondaime's wish. Not only did they ignore and throw him out of shops, they even tried to kill him! Oh, the sweet irony. If the Yondaime was alive, he would kill...wait...neuter everyone for doing this.

"I'm afraid the talk will have to wait, Shion-san. I would like to get him to the hospital." He took him in his arms and walked to the door...

"Wait, I will come, too." Shion said.

"Shion-sama...very well. As her guardians, we will come, too." Kitaga said, knowing that it might lead to problems if they argued and that she might have a friend, finally.

Hiruzen said, "Very well, we can talk in the hospital."

**The Konoha Hospital**

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing?" a doctor asked, looking at Naruto with disgust.

"I'm doing what you idiots didn't: I'm helping Naruto!" Hiruzen replied back.

"But, Hokage-sama! Why him? I mean he's a de-" he was stopped by killer intent from Hiruzen.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you because of that simple statement." Hiruzen said, glaring at the doctor.

"Hokage-sama! You can't do this!"

"Can't? I can! Thanks to Naruto here!" Hiruzen said, pointing at Naruto, "I always wondered why Naruto hated to go to the hospital, even if his injuries is severe! Now I know, you always threw him out!"

"But, Hokage-sama..."

"Get out of this place, now!" Hiruzen shouted, pointing at the door.

The doctor reluctantly walked out the door, muttering "Damn demon. I'll get you for this." Hiruzen, however, didn't hear this, but proceeded anyway to a hospital room, lay Naruto down on a bed, turned to Shion, Kitaga, and the others, and said, "Now that Naruto is safe for now, let's discuss Shion-san's visit here."

Kitaga began to explain Shion's visit to Konoha: to learn to be ninja. Hiruzen was dumbfounded. The heir to the Land of Demons came to Konoha to learn how to being a ninja (they didn't tell the other reasons like the friends thing and Moryo).

"Let me guess this straight: Shion-san's mother wanted her to go here to learn to be a ninja?" they nodded, "Why I don't get is that why here?"

."Well, Hokage-sama, Miroku-sama thought that this is the closest to Land of Demons. And that..." Kitaga took a breath of air, sighed, looked at the others (including Shion), received a nod, and continue, "she wants Shion-sama to find a friend. She has heard of the way the children treated her and her ancestors have a special technique that allows them to see other peoples deaths. The other villages might treat her in the same way. She has heard, however, of _this _village's reputation to have friends. But, what I don't get is why, regardless of this village's reputation, they wanted to kill the little boy."

Hiruzen sighed and said, "What I'm saying to you, you should not speak to anyone else, understand?" They nodded, knowing that what he was going to say was top-secret. "October 10th, the day the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked this village. It is said that no one can stop it. Not even the Yondaime Hokage can kill it." Gasps were heard, the Yondaime, said to be able to defeat an entire platoon of ninjas without a scratch, can't defeat a demon. "So what he did, he found a way to defeat it."

"Really? How?"

Hiruzen explained to them what the Yondaime, his last wish, and how the villagers treated them. Kitaga stared. Shion, however, was looking at Naruto, dumbfounded. She remembered how she was treated: all people there stayed away from her, here, though, was a boy who had the same burden of having no friends, not only that! Others have tried to kill him! _Maybe, he might be my first friend._ Shion thought.

* * *

Hey, everyone! I'm planning this to be a NarutoXHarem. There are a few exceptions. Sakura, as always, for Sasuke...Aarrgh! To hell with the explanation, just wait for the other chapters.

P.S. Review, please. Tell me if you like it, hate it, or feel disgusted by it. I really don't care if it is the third option. I'm not the type to hold grudges. So just review and tell me what you think of it. :-)


	2. Extra Stuff

No, this is not a new chapter. These are simply the things that couldn't fit in the previous chapter.

* * *

1. Who would you want in the harem?

I already got Shion and Hinata in. Duh! Also, I got a request from someone who wants Anko in. So anyone who wants a girl in the harem, just review and I'll consider it. And I've got some other ones in my head that I want to insert (namely FemHaku and Kin)... Hey! A guy's gotta dream, can't he?

2. What do you think? FemKyuubi or Male Kyuubi?

Hmmm, I haven't thought about that one yet. My brother said Male, I said Female. I can't ask my sister for obvious reasons (she's only 9 yrs. old and she wouldn't understand nor comprehend what I'm talking about).


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait. I've had a few minor problems, like school, weekdays, the works. Anyway, a new chapter is being made here. Oh, yeah! I've have received a few suggestions from reviewers.

1. FemKyuubi-7

2. Anko-6

3. Kurenai-3

4. Yakumo-1

5. FemHaku-2

6. Tayuya-1

7. Sasame-1

8. Isaribi-1

9. Mei-2

10. Yuugao-2

11. Yakumo-1

...Well, a lot of suggestions. The ones on top...might be included. Others...I'm still thinking about it. Majority is for femkyuubi. Also, I'm planning to add Fire element to Naruto's affinity, due to the Kyuubi. Question, what kind of combo would wind and fire would make? I want Naruto to have a Kekkei Genkai that only he can use...like Hashirama Senju uses the Wood Element. I'm planning it to be something called 'Heat Element'.

Anyways, enjoy!

Oh, yeah! Disclaimer: I do not own anything on this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting the Kyuubi and Finding out the Truth

**Mindscape**

Naruto awoke. First, he felt...wet? ...the hell? _Where...Oh! Now I know! Those stupid villagers threw me down this hellhole to drown? Heh! Not gonna happen! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, until I become Hokage, I refuse to die!_

_**That's the spirit, Naruto. **A deep voice said from somewhere_

_Alright, I know that did _not_ just happen._

**It did happen.**

_That was weird. Whoever's stalking me must be reading minds._

**Hmmm, I guess you could say that.**

_I knew it! _"Hello! Where is the exit here?" Naruto shouted to nowhere in particular and knowing that...

**The exit? The exit will be when you wake up, Naruto.**..the hell? When he wakes up?

"What kind of a joke is this?"

**This is not a joke, Naruto. This is real... Come, follow the red line.**

A very thin red line (I mean, as thin as string, no thanks to the seal! Oh, and the string lights up once every 20 seconds) appeared on the ground. Naruto followed it.

After following the line (which was so daymn hard!), he found himself in front of a veeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyy big cage.

"Awesome! I'm probably the first guy to find this cage! Hmmm, now, to find the exit."

**I told you, kit. The exit will be when you wake up.**

"Huh? Where are you? And why are you talking to me in riddles?"

**I'm in the cage, dolt!**

"Cage?" He looked back and saw two, large, red, slitted eyes staring at him.

**Welcome, Naruto, to your mindscape.**

"Mindscape? What's that?"

Kyuubi fell anime-style. **You've got to be kidding me. Years and years of training to be a ninja and you don't know what a mindscape is? Geez, what do they teach you there?**

"Uhhhhh, they didn't teach me anything, sir. They, uh, simply let me do stuff on my own."

The killing intent given off by Kyuubi was powerful enough for it to leak out of Naruto.

The Hospital

Hiruzen noticed the increasing tension in the room. He simply waved it off... Wait. This isn't tension...it's KI! But...Naruto!

He was right. He noticed Naruto's whiskers growing more feral, his claws sharpening, and a red chakra leaking off him.

_Kyuubi! Shit! So soon?_ But as soon as he felt it, it left. _What happened?_

Naruto's Mindscape

"Calm down, please, I don't wanna get in trouble, sir." Naruto said, trying to calm the two big orbs down.

**Sorry about that. I've always wanted to see how much you've grown, Naruto.**

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, eyes going...how would you say closed.

**Do you know about the Kyuubi, Naruto?**

"Kyuubi? Yeah! It was killed by the Yondaime when it attacked Konoha... Wait...Kyuubi no Yoko. Nine-tailed Demon...NANI? How come you're alive?"

**Calm down, kit. Your father simply...kit? **Kyuubi noticed that Naruto was staring into the front of the gate while his eyes were wide.

Naruto's scream of "NANI?" was so loud that Hiruzen, Shion, Kitaga, the others and Kami could have sworn they heard a voice somewhere.

"THE YONDAIME WAS MY FATHER?"

**Yes, kit. Now sit down let me explain. Before, there was only one great beast, the Juubi. He was the most powerful demon alive. But he was thwarted by the Rikudou Sennin by sealing it inside himself. Quite an impressive feat. Not only that, but he managed to keep it at bay! Anyway, the Rikudou Sennin had two children, the Uchihas and the Senjus, in which both had different perspectives on how to keep the peace. The Uchiha, being the older brother, thought that power was the key to peace. The Senju, being the younger one, thought that love was the key to peace. The Rikudou Sennin, then chose the Senju as the clan heir, in which the Uchiha was in outrage. Skipping the family feud, when the Rikudou Sennin was dying, he knew that the seal would break when he died so, being the _God of Shinobi_ as he is, he split the chakra into nine, thus creating the great bijuus. (Technically, the off-lying chakras also merged to form the Reibi, but it was not powerful enough to become its own body without others.) After that, he used the legendary Chibaku Tensei to put Juubi's body into the moon. Since then, the 10 beasts (including the Reibi) ravaged the land, and one by one, sealed into different people. I was sealed in you by your father, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiroi Senkou (Was I right?), whatever you want to call him.**

Naruto was soooooooo entranced by the story that all he did was stare into those big red eyes after the explanation.

**Kit? Kit? KIT?**

"Huh? Oh! Right! Anyway, how did I get here?"

**Uhhh...you were almost dead so I brought you here.**

"Why again?"

**I don't know, really. But now that you're here. I just want to say, I'm sorry.**

"For what?"

**For making your life a living hell...**

"You did? Hmm, well, I didn't notice that." Kyuubi...really big sweatdrop.

_**Is this kid for real? He just got severely injured a few hours ago and he says he didn't notice that he was almost killed? **_**Kit, I'm talking about that incident a while ago.**

"Oh! You mean that... I didn't notice that one, too, hehe! But one question, why?"

**Why what?**

"Why do you feel sorry? Surely, you should feel happy that your jailer is being punished for this."

**Kit, for one, the Queen of Demons and Kitsunes are not without honor, if they are the cause for something, they feel sorrowful for what they've done and try to fix it, even if it kills them; and two, if you die, I die, so why should I happy if you are, in your case, punished?**

"Oooookay. Wait...Queen? You are a female?"

**What? Didn't you know that? Oh wait, you didn't. You have been calling me sir since you were in here.**

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Okay, fine, I get it. Prove to me first that you are a female."

**Fine.** Kyuubi's eyes suddenly began getting smaller, until it became the size of a human's. Out of the darkness comes the most beautiful woman Naruto has ever seen. She was approximately 5'4", had moderate sized breasts (I don't do sizes like D-Cup, C-Cup, that sorta crap), red hair, red, slitted eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure. Heck, it could even put Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu to shame. It took all of Naruto's willpower to prevent a high-powered nosebleed. Kyuubi giggled at his reaction.

**So you like what you see, huh? As long as we're here, take a good look, Na-ru-to-kun.** Kyuubi ended her statement with Naruto's name with the suffix, seductively. That had done it for Naruto. He flew back with a massive nosebleed. Kyuubi giggled. **That always works. Now then, Naruto-kun, I want you to do me a favor.**

Naruto straightened up. "What?"

**First, let me ask you a question. How much tails would you want me to give you?**

"Tails? Am I going to become a Hanyou?" Kyuubi shook her head.

**No, Naruto-kun. I'm giving you some of my chakra. Apparently, this seal was designed to mix your chakra with mine. But it didn't specify how much. Since this is your mindscape, you get to choose how many tails worth of chakra I am giving you. Besides, you need someone to protect you, right?**

"Okay. You have nine tails..." He started muttering to himself, causing Kyuubi to form a sweatdrop. "Maybe 6 tails is all I need." As if the seal heard him, the paper seal on the cage showed 9 folds. Naruto walked over to them, and cautiously tore out 3 folds. Immediately, Kyuubi disappeared from the mindscape, and red chakra wrapped around him.

The Hospital

Naruto was wrapped with black smoke. Hiruzen knew this feeling. "Back away! Back away!" Shion, Kitaga, and the others backed away, too. When the black smoke cleared, the group was shocked at what they saw. Apparently where Naruto was, there now was Naruto lying down on the bed with a red haired woman, kissing him on the lips (I just made this one up. When Kyuubi was about to be released, she is supposed to kiss Naruto to give him the designated amount of tails, but this was made in the real world...probably for fun). Naruto woke up and upon seeing Kyuubi, he sat up.

"What the hell, Kyuubi? You didn't tell me that you have to kiss me for the transfer to work." Kyuubi giggled.

"To tell you the truth, Naruto-kun, it had to be done in your mindscape. But I found a loophole. It can also be done out here." Kyuubi said, with a wink. Naruto pouted.

"You didn't have to do it in the open, where lot of people could see us... Wait...this is a hospital...then," Naruto looked around to find Hiruzen, Shion, Kitaga, and the others backed up on the wall. "Hey, Jii-san. I hope I didn't scare you with Kyuubi-chan here." Kyuubi blushed at the -chan suffix.

Hiruzen stood transfixed at the event that has transpired. "Naruto, what is going on here? And what do you mean 'Kyuubi-chan'?"

After a minute or two of explaining, Hiruzen began the introductions. "Naruto, meet the priestess, Miroku-sama's, daughter, Shion. Shion-sama and company, I would like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jii-san, no need to hide the fact that I am the Yondaime's son." Hiruzen was shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Heh, I forgot to include that at the explanation." Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head.

Kitaga spoke up. "Hokage-sama, don't tell me that Naruto-san is _the_ son of the Yondaime Hokage. If he is, then why did the villagers attack him?" Hiruzen looked at Kitaga. How did he know who Minato was?

Taking his silence as him wondering how he knew, "Well, Hokage-sama, Minato-sama was well known outside of Konoha. His great defeat of the Iwa army had been spread everywhere, even to the Land of Demons. If we had known that he was Minato-sama's son, then we could have been here a few hours earlier than normal. We could have seen with our own eyes if he is Minato-sama's son, and now we have. He is his father's splitting image."

"Indeed."

"Now, back to my first question. Why did the villagers attack him? Didn't they know his heritage?" Hiruzen bowed his head in shame.

"I...I didn't tell them his heritage, yet."

"You WHAT?" Kitaga shouted at Hiruzen. "THE VILLAGERS HAVEN'T BEEN TOLD OF HIS HERITAGE YET?"

"I'm sorry, but Minato had so many enemies in Iwa. If word got out, Naruto would have lots of enemies, and that would add up to his problem in Konoha, too."

"Regardless of the circumstances, why couldn't you protect him? You're the Hokage. Surely, you could have done something to help him in his life here."

"I tried. But every law I made, the villagers always managed to find a loophole in it. Eventually I gave up." Hiruzen turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Life must have been hell for you here. I would help you much but..."

Naruto made a thinking pose. "Maybe you can...can I have my mom and dad's scrolls? I don't want to go to the Namikaze clan estate yet. They might try to kill me for 'defiling even the Yondaime's house'. Besides, I always wanted to see my parent's techniques." Naruto turned to the Land of Demon's immigrants. "If you want I can teach some of them to you."

Kitaga shook his head. "Iie, Naruto-san. We have no need for such an honor. However, if you agree to it, you can teach Shion-sama some of your techniques."

"It would be an honor to teach the daughter of the priestess of the Land of Demons the techniques of my parents."

Kyuubi put an arm around him and whispered something into his ear. Naruto nodded. "I'm afraid we have to schedule the teaching some other time, Shion-sama. Kyuubi-chan told me that my whole month is booked by training." Kyuubi pouted.

"I didn't say that your _whole_ month is taken. There is still the weekends, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto turned to Hiruzen. "Now, jii-san, if you will."

Hiruzen nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Follow me to the Hokage Tower and we'll get your parent's scrolls... And discuss your ninja application."

Naruto's head shot up. "N-Ninja Ap-application? You want me to be a ninja, Jii-san?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun. After all, you always wanted to be one, right?"

"Hai, Jii-san.." Naruto thought about something. "Ne, Jii-san, when does the academy start?"

"Hmm? I think a week from now."

"Great! Gives me enough time to train! By the way, Jii-san, do you know any free training grounds around here?" Naruto asked Hiruzen.

Hiruzen took out a map from his drawer. "Which one would you have in mind, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm, you got something that villagers doesn't go to, ninjas find dangerous, and very far away from the village?"

Hiruzen was downtrodden. All those criterias fall on one place: Training Ground 44 a.k.a. The Forest of Death.

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry about the long wait! I had a bit of trouble with my train of thought. Oh, and please tell me if this chapter falls under the 'I hate it' category. I'll try to make up for it in the later chapters.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Third Chapter of 'A Ninja's Work is Never Done' is up!

There has been some interesting choices for the harem, but I'm still considering it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Forest of Death

Naruto and Kyuubi were walking through the streets of Konoha. They just came from the Hokage's Tower, after they had discussed the Forest of Death.

_Flashback_

_Hiruzen was downtrodden. All those criteria fall under one place: Training Ground 44 a.k.a. The Forest of Death._

_"Please, Naruto-kun, choose another place."_

_Naruto shrugged. "Choose what, Jii-san?"_

_"The place you chose was the Forest of Death. The most dangerous place in Konoha."_

_Naruto brightened up. "YES! Finally, somewhere dangerous!"_

_Hiruzen stared. "Wait, what do you mean?"_

_"I have been travelling around Konoha to find the most dangerous training grounds. But every time I walk too close to a training ground, I was blocked by some of the villagers saying that 'I might get ideas to destroy the village', thus I didn't get to try out everything." Naruto remembered what had happened before._

_**Flashback (in a flashback)**_

_**Naruto was running through training grounds.**_

**Kuso, I can't find a suitable place to train._ Naruto thought. _Aha! There!**

**_Naruto is about to enter a training ground when..._**

**_"Hey!" Naruto stopped to see a villager running to block the way. "Don't even think about it, brat! You might get ideas that might prove harmful to the village! Now GET OUT OF HERE!"_**

**_After a few running into the villagers in numerous training grounds..._**

**_Flashback End_**

_"...I given up trying to find a place to train."_

_Hiruzen, then, asked Naruto, "Then, why not come to me? Surely, I could have given you permission to go to the training grounds."_

_Naruto shook his head, "I thought about that possibility as well. It is impossible. They might think that I forged it, I 'manipulated' you, or something that made them think that I will try to sneak my way into those grounds."_

_ Hiruzen frowned. "Hmm, this time, I _will_ allow you to go to the training grounds." Hiruzen thought about something. "In fact, I'll even give you ANBU guard._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "A-are you sure, Jii-san? I-I mean, I might be desperate but not _that_ desperate."_

_Hiruzen shook his head. "I'm afraid, Naruto-kun, you have no choice in this matter. The villagers have hampered your progress for too long. Minato will never forgive me if he found out what the village did to you." Hiruzen pushed a button on his intercom. "Get Inu and Neko in here."_

_Five seconds later, two people appeared in front of the Hokage._

_"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Both said simultaneously._

_"I'm giving you both a mission. Guard Naruto as he goes to, and trains at, Training Ground 44." Both ANBU's eyes widened (though the masks hid it)._

_"Forgive my doubt, Hokage-sama," the one known as Neko spoke up, "but are you sure about this? After all, she is supposed to be there everyday. And it is supposed to be the most dangerous place in Konoha."_

_Hiruzen nodded. "Be that as it may, Neko, Naruto-kun needs privacy and the Forest can give it. Besides, both her and Naruto-kun can relate to each other." Both ANBU's heads lowered. They knew what Naruto had been through._

_"We accept, Hokage-sama."_

_"Thank you, Inu, Neko." Hiruzen grabbed a pen and paper and began to write on it. "Now, then, I will write the approving of the use of the Forest of Death."_

_He wrote on it:_

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, give Naruto Uzumaki permission to use the Forest of Death for training purposes and other private matters regarding his status._

_Signed,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Before he gave it to the ANBU, he told them, "Oh, and this keeps on until the start of the academy."_

_The ANBU's heads nodded. Inu, then, asked Hiruzen, "Hokage-sama, who is the woman with Naruto?"_

_Naruto and Hiruzen stiffened. "Listen, both of you. This is an SS-rank secret, and telling it to anyone outside of this room will result in death, understood?" The ANBU nodded. Hiruzen proceeded to tell them what had happened._

_"...so, she is here to help Naruto-kun in his training."_

_Inu was trying to clear his head. "So, let me get his straight, Hokage-sama, the woman is the Kyuubi no Yoko, and she wants to train Naruto?" Seeing both Naruto and Hiruzen's nod, he asked, "Why? She attacked Konoha and killed my sensei!"_

_Naruto spoke up, "Let me tell you _her _side of the story..."_

_Naruto proceeded to tell him what Kyuubi had said to him in his head. After that, Inu's and Neko's eyes widened (again!)._

_Inu thought, _How could I have missed it? He looks like sensei if his hair was a bit longer and his whisker marks are gone.

_Neko thought, _I don't know what's worse, having a snake for a sensei or having a demon inside of you.

_"Hokage-sama, would you mind if I watched him even after the week?" Inu asked Hiruzen._

_"Hmm? Why, Inu?"_

_"I...I just want to...oversee his training." Inu lied. Truthfully, he wanted to make it up to him for not helping him before._

_Hiruzen chuckled. "Well, it seems no one is stopping you...very well, you may do so." With that, the four people left._

_Flashback End_

They were nearing the Forest of Death. Kyuubi saw the glares they gave him. And she took a little of what they said.

'Look, the brat is controlling that poor woman.'

'Shall we attack him?'

'As much as the idea is tempting, maybe later.'

'But, but, we have to free that poor woman from _him_, besides, I think Uchiha-sama could need someone like her.'

'Good point. We'll do this...'

Kyuubi was enraged at their words. They thought that Naruto was controlling _her_? Her? The Kyuubi no Yoko?... Well, technically, it's true...as a jinchuuriki, it means that a person is controlling their bijuu...but that's not the point! She was about to release her KI, when...

"Ah! There we are!"

Naruto shouted while pointing at the Forest of Death.

'Shit! The brat is heading for the Forest of Death!'

'Why are you worried? Not even _he_ can handle the beast in there!'

'Fool! All those beasts are no match for _him_! Plus, _she_ is supposed to be there!'

'You're right! Let's kill it!... Just somewhere private.'

Somewhere between the area of Training Ground 44 and Konoha

Naruto and Kyuubi walked some more when two people jumped from the nowhere and blocked their way.

"You won't get any closer, demon."

"Yeah, we'll finish what Yondaime-sama started."

Naruto yawned. "Anything new?" Naruto slowly walked backwards. Kyuubi moved forward.

"Fight us, demon! Not your whore!" Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"What did you say?" Naruto said, coldly.

"You heard me demon...come out and fight me like a man and don't use your demon-loving whore to do your dirty work!"

Naruto, his patience reaching the end of the line, ran towards them.

"YES! COME TO YOUR DEATH, DEMON!" But before they could attack, Inu and Neko appeared and killed them both.

"For breaking the Sandaime's law and reducing a woman's honor, your punishment is death." Inu said.

Naruto stopped. "Why did you kill them? I was going to do that."

"He broke Hokage-sama's law, Naruto. Besides, he was about to kill you." Inu replied.

"Pfft, fine. Let's move on." Naruto pouted. "But I wanted to see the pleasure of doing it."

"Tut tut, Naruto, you're too young to kill yet." And both ANBU's went back into their hiding place.

The Forest of Death

Anko was eating dango, as usual, in her usual spot, when Naruto and Kyuub walked into the scene.

Anko was surprised to see someone in this area of Konoha before...heck, he was even academy age!

"Halt, what business do you have here?" Anko said, preparing her kunai.

Naruto took out Hiruzen's letter and gave it to her. Her eyes widened when she read it.

"How did you have access to this area?" Anko asked/shouted to Naruto.

"I needed somewhere to train and this was the best." Naruto replied.

"Very funny, gaki. No really, why?"

"'No, really.' This was the best place to train." Naruto mocked her.

Anko glared at Naruto. Before she could move forward to neuter him, however, Inu and Neko shunshinned in-between them.

"Yuugao? Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Anko asked the two said ANBU.

"We are here on Hokage-sama's request to protect and oversee his training, Anko." Inu said.

"WHAT?" Anko shouted.

"Naruto has been looking somewhere to train for the past few months for a training area, but those damned villagers kept stopping him."

Anko knew why. She had heard from others when she was eating dango.

_Flashback_

_Anko was eating dango when a man entered the shop._

_"Damn demon. Never seem to take a hint." He complained._

_"Why? What has that brat done now?" The shopkeeper asked._

_"He appeared again on one of the training grounds."_

_"Damn boy. He really can't take a hint. So, you prevented him, then?"_

_"Of course! What do you think I am going to do? Let the demon in so that he could, one day, destroy the entire village?"_

_"No. I thought he killed you."_

_"Heh, that brat can't even manage to lay a hand on me, let alone kill me." He boasted._

_Anko has had enough. She paid for her dango and went out._

_Flashback End_

Anko let out a sigh. "Fine, I will let you train here. But don't destroy the forest too much."

Naruto shouted. "Whoo hoo! Training, here we come!"

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry about the VERY late update. I have been studying for my UPCAT test on Sunday. For those who didn't know, it is a college test for...college students...simple as that.

Read and Review.

See ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! Long time no update here at A Ninja's Work is never done!

I finally thought of a good chapter here! Though, that decision remains up to you!

Oh, and I am still thinking about the combination of Fire and Wind...and going to tell you that the Harem choices are still open.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, in any way or form.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Teams**

The whole Monday through Thursday, Naruto has been training, relentlessly. Kyuubi taught him all Fire Jutsus she knows, then, after that, he received a bit more help from Inu and Neko. They provided him with advice for increasing his chakra reserves and control. Inu helped Naruto perfect the Rasengan that Naruto tried to learn since day 1, but still progress is slow. Neko, on the other hand, taught Naruto about kenjutsu. So far, Fire Jutsu=95%; Rasengan=46%; Kenjutsu=84%; Wind Jutsu (courtesy of both Hiruzen and Inu)=98.76%. Today is Friday...

He already completed the Wind and Fire Jutsu training. The Rasengan is already 89% complete. His kenjutsu is 99.99% complete. Naruto practiced on his katas. In order to master kenjutsu, one has to master the whole concept, then, the strengths and weaknesses, and finally, the katas and strikes, themselves. So, Naruto only needed to master the Rasengan which was 49%.

"Dammit! Why can't I master it?" Naruto asked himself as the Rasengan still exploded in his face.

"Maa maa, calm down, Naruto," Inu said, "Remember, it took your father four years to complete it."

"And that's what makes me hardcore! I have to surpass him!" Naruto said, determinately.

Inu nodded, "That may be your case, but you still are young. You have to lay it low a bit."

"I tried doing that since the first mob incident a long time ago." Naruto said.

"Fine, just calm down. I can't help you if you don't stay still."

They spent the next six hours trying to master it. No luck.

"Argh!" Naruto shouted, in defeat. "I'll never master the Rasengan in time for the team placements."

"Don't worry, Naruto." Inu said. "I'm sure that your sensei will allow you to work in free time."

"Yeah, I hope so." Naruto said, dejectedly. Inu waved it off.

"Anyway, it's already nightfall. Time to get to home, Naruto." Inu said.

"Okay..." Naruto and Kyuubi shunshined to his apartment to avoid the mob. "Fine, time to sleep. G'Night, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said, as he finally rested his head on his bed, not noticing the blush on the said girl's cheeks.

Konohagakure no Sato-Next day

A day after the event above, Shion and her bodyguards arrived at the Forest of Death, rather reluctantly by Anko, and saw the craters, the splinters, and the exploded tree bark that Naruto had created.

"Heh, oh, hey, Shion-san, Kitaga-san, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Naruto said, sheepishly.

Kitaga waved it off. "Oh, no, no, Naruto-san, we were just visiting to see your progress." He looked around. "Though, it seems you have made a lot of progress already."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah! That wasn't the full Rasengan...I managed to make the shape and maintain it, but when it came close to the target, it exploded."

"Well, I'm sure you'll keep trying."

"Of course, I will! I am Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato! I will not let a ninja technique tire me down!" Naruto shotued, proudly.

"Indeed, Naruto-kun." A voice said. Naruto, and the others turned to see Hiruzen, Inu, and Neko walking towards them.

"Ah, ojii-san!" Naruto shouted. He ran forward and hugged him. Hiruzen hugged him back.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. It seems that you have been training hard." He laughed while looking at the area.

"Heh, well, yeah, then, again..." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"No worries, Naruto-kun, the Forest will heal it all up." Hiruzen replied.

"Of course." Naruto said. "So, can I as why are you here, ojii-san?"

"Well, Naruto-kun, I was looking at the team rosters and found out that, including you and Shion-san, there was an extra two students in the graduation list. So, I would like to ask you 'what team would you like to be in?'"

"Well, I would like to be with Kyuubi-chan, to get more training," Naruto said, thoughtfully, while Kyuubi (yes, she was there) blushed, "Well, since, Shion-san wanted to be a ninja, so can I have her in my team, too?"

"Okay, Naruto-kun, how about the team captain?"

"Well, how about Inu-san? He seems reliable..." Naruto suggested. The said ANBU stood in pride at that compliment. "If not, maybe Neko-san, her kenjutsu skills are great!" Neko also had a proud look in her stature at his compliment.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it seems I will consider it. Both choices of teammates and captain are acceptable." The moment he said it, Naruto hugged him again.

"Thanks, ojii-san!" Naruto said, while hugging him tighter.

"Okay *gasp!* Okay, Naruto-kun, now let me go before I die of lack of oxygen!" Hiruzen managed to say that, before Naruto actually let go.

"Heh, sorry, ojii-san." Naruto apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. Just work on your jutsus." Hiruzen said. Naruto saluted.

"Yes, sir!"

Konohagakure no Sato-Team Placement Day

Today's the day that they are to be placed in their teams. Everyone was prepared. The day before this was devoted to Naruto, Hiruzen, Inu, and Neko teaching Shion about chakra and all that whatnot, and about their identities with Kyuubi They decided on Onuri Shion and Kyoko Kira, respectively.

Anyways, moving on. So, technically, today's the team placement day.

He was wearing a blue ninja t-shirt, a black ANBU pants, plain white gloves, two katanas hanging at his side, and a red, short-sleeve cloak with orange flames at the bottom (big fan of that cloak).

Shion, on the other hand, wore a black ninja shirt with blue stripes going down the sides. She also wore a dark blue pants with a kunai holster at her right leg.

Kyuubi, for her part, Henge'd to make her look like a much younger Kushina (though, they didn't know that). She wore what Kushina wore at her genin days, save for a dark red jacket with a hood.

All three of them entered the classroom. Well, they were at their usual stupor. Sakura, Ino, and other fangirls, fighting on who will be beside Sasuke, while the said boy just brooded. Shikamaru was sleeping with Chouji was beside him eating chips. Kiba kept on asking Hinata on a date, while the said girl refused. Shino was the only one that noticed them, though he hid it well. It looked as if he is looking straight ahead. All three proceeded to the back area, which has three seats on it.

The door opened, once again, and in came Umino Iruka, sensei of the class. He went to the table. "Calm down." He said. No one followed, except the obvious ones. "Calm down." Still no response. He got a tick mark on his head and used the Dai Atama no Jutsu (Big Head Technique). "CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" That did it. All of them were afraid of that freakishly weird jutsu. They sat down. "Okay, now that we're all here, I will announce the teams. Iruka took out a class roster.

"Team 1:..." He started. It went on until, "Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Hn" The said boy replied.

"Haruno Sakura."

"*Squeal!*" From the said girl, while the others glared at her.

"And Inuzuka Kiba."

"*Groan**Slam!*" The said boy groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." At that name, Naruto's head shot up, while thinking, _Oh, well, I knew that it wouldn't come true. Well, I better hope our sensei is good enough._

"Team 8: Aburame Shino."

A nod from him was seen.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hai." She said.

"Iakiro Akira."

"Hai." The other non-fangirl said, besides Hinata.

"Team 9:..."

"Team 10 is still in circulation. Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome." The said boy said.

"Akimichi Chouji."

A *munch!* was heard from him.

"And Yamanaka Ino."

A screech was heard from her, then outrages questions as to why she was placed with them, and not with her 'Sasuke-kun.'

"Ask Hokage-sama. Anyway, Team 11..." It moved on until,

"Team 16: Onuri Shion."

"Hai." The said girl said.

"Kyoko Kira."

"Mmm." Kyuubi nodded in confirmation.

"And Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK-"

"SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted back. "Hokage-sama saw him fit to graduate."

"But-but..."

"You heard him, Sakura, so lay off." Naruto said, calmly. That shocked them. Usually, he would call her 'Sakura-chan.' But now, only a 'Sakura.' Well, that was weird.

"Okay, now that I've did what I came here to do, I will leave." He walked towards the door. "Wait for your senseis." He went through the door, leaving them inside. The stupor that they did earlier, they did again.

In different time-spans, the senseis came and picked their team, one by one. So far, the only ones left were Team 7, 8, 10, and 16. The stupor still continued. Naruto felt bored so he napped. A few minutes later, the door opened. Naruto, instinctively, threw shurikens at the intruder. A *clang!* was heard later. Naruto raised his head and looked at the entrees. They were two males and two females.

One had short black hair, mustache, and beard. He wore a jounin vest. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. Sarutobi Asuma.

The second had gravity-defying gray hair. He wore a face mask that covered half his face, while a slanted hitai-ite on his forehead covered his left eye. He also had, in hand, an orange book that had the title, 'Make-out Chronicles (I don't care what he reads. He may be a pervert in action, but he is a very woman-respective man). Hatake Kakashi.

The first woman had long, black hair. She had red eyes, that had a weird ripple-like pattern. She wore what looked like bandages with a red sleeve on her right arm. She also had a kunai drawn. Well, from that, and the shuriken at her feet, it was her who deflected the shuriken. Yuuhi Kurenai.

The second woman, and the last of the entrees, had purple hair that was tied in a ponytail (or whatever they call it). She wore a tan overcoat, mesh undersuit, with a dark orange skirt. Mitarashi Anko.

"Who threw that?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto raised his hand. "I did." He said, calmly.

Kakashi looked at the group before him. "Well, out of every one of you, the only ones I like are Naruto, Shion, Kira, Akira, and Hinata." He said, with a smile, earning glares from those whom he didn't mention, with the exceptions of Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Well, we don't like you, too." Kiba replied. "You showed up very late."

"Well, excuse us for getting lost on the road of life." Kakashi said, sarcastically. That earned sweatdrops from everyone. "Anyway, Team 7, meet me on the roof." He disappeared via shunshin. The members grumbled as they left the room.

Asuma looked amused. "Heh, okay, Team 10, meet me at the B-B-Q store." He also disappeared via shunshin. Chouji disappeared very fast that everyone left could have sworn he was as fast as the Yondaime. Ino followed. Shikamaru managed to get up and leave, but not without saying, 'Troublesome.'

Kurenai looked at her team. "Team 8, meet me at Training Ground 6." She walked out the door. Well, it seems she wants to wait for her team. Shino, Hinata, and Akira walked out, then.

Anko smirked. "Okay, gakis, now that, we've met again, meet me at the Training Ground 44." She and her team shunshined.

Well, it seems things are about to get interesting.

* * *

Hey, guys! New chapter's done!

Read and Review!

Oh, BTW, review me for the Kekkei Genkai of Wind and Fire combo, and the final choices for the harem. Both ends by the next chapter.

Ja ne!

*Shunshins*


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! Sorry about the very long absence from making this new chapter, but fans have been shouting to me about my other story Forget me Not and I can't refuse their reviews, so don't kill me!

In any case, these are the currently accepted harem members. As for the Fire/Wind combo Kekkei Genkai, it has been decided.

FemKyuubi

FemHaku

Shion

Yakumo Kurama

Hinata Hyuuga

Tayuya

Isaribi

Kin Tsuchi

Kagerou Fuuma

Sasame Fuuma

Amaru (the medic from Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Bonds)

Yugito Nii

Koyuki Kazehana

Fuu

Temari

Anko Mitarashi

Samui

That's it for now. You still have a chance to put your choices and I'll consider them.

And now for Naruto's Wind/Fire Kekkei Genkai: Blaze Release (Enton).

As for Shion's affinity, I decided to have a Keiton (Light Release). After all, her family has been dealing with demons and such for a long time. Besides, her family's full of priestesses. That's gotta count for something.

Good? Not good? Either way, let me introduce you to the fifth chapter (the previous chapter had wrong numbering)! Oh! And Naruto has only 23% mastered Hiraishin and progress is very slow. As for the Rasengan, he needs absolute concentration to do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mission to Wave

Forest of Death

Team 16 appeared, simultaneously, inside the Forest of Death, in a safe place, of course. After the team has settled down, Anko began speaking.

"Alright, let's begin introducing ourselves. Say your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, you know, that kind of stuff. I'll go first. I am Mitarashi Anko. My likes are dango, my friends, interrogating various criminals, especially hard to break ones. My dislikes are some of the villagers that hated me, a certain snake, and perverts. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends while eating dango. My dream is to deal with the one person that has made the village shun me." Anko started before turning to her team. "Well? Your turn."

Kyuubi shrugged and followed. "I am Kyoko Kira. My likes are to train; to fight without any kind of rules/regulations/limitations; to make people who think that they are better than others suffer, along with people who are sexists and perverts...and, of course, my _Naru-kun_." She added that seductively making Naruto blush and turn away. Anko chuckled. Shion just sighed and shook her head. "Moving on, my dislikes are perverts, sexists, people who take females as slaves...basically, every person that think that they are better than anyone because they are stronger, smarter, better, or just because they are a male. My hobbies include training in my free time and venting out any frustration I have through fighting. My dreams? Meh, none of anyone's concern."

Anko nodded. "Oh, you're good." She commented. Kyuubi beamed. Anko turned to Shion. "Your turn."

Shion nodded. "I am Onuri Shion. My likes are my okaa-san, Kitaga, my other friends back home." She referred to the other friendly guardians at her land. "My dislikes are the same as Kira-san. My hobbies are spending time with my friends and training to be stronger. My dream is to make my mother proud by being a great shinobi."

Anko nodded at her as well. "Pretty good. Your next, blondie." She pointed to Naruto.

Naruto lightly glared at her for the 'blondie,' but continued anyway. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my friends, training, and ramen. My dislikes are people who hurt my friends, people who underestimate me, put others down, etc. and of course, the three minutes it takes for the ramen to finish. My hobbies are gardening, hanging out with my friends, training with different people, and eating at Ichiraku's for their ramen." This caused the three girls to sweat drop. Since the likes, he hasn't stopped talking about ramen. Well, at least, something about friends come with the ramen. "My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever, so that I can protect my friends!" He raised a fist to the air for dramatic effect.

Anko chuckled. "Well, you still have a long way to go, gaki." She commented.

"I don't care! As long as it's for my friends, I'll go to any heights!" Naruto shouted.

Anko grinned at his statement. "Alright! Let's see you prove it, gaki." She dropped the grin and became serious. "It's time to put that training that you guys have been doing in here to good use."

The team looked at her. "What do you mean, Anko-sensei?" Shion asked.

"Simple. You need to lay a single hit on me, each." Anko said. Kyuubi grinned. Shion's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"But, how can we do that? We are just genin! You are a jonin!" Naruto shouted.

Anko chuckled. "Well, I'll try to be very gentle when testing you guys. Either way, you do this or you fail." She said.

The trio nodded before standing up and preparing themselves. Kyuubi assumed her Kitsune stance. Naruto took out his katanas and assumed a kenjutsu stance that he has been working on, with both his katanas held in a backhand fashion (like the one Starkiller uses on Force Unleashed II), the Jar'Kai stance. Shion took out her kunais and, as well, took a stance.

Anko grinned. "Ready?" The trio nodded. "GO!"

They charged at each other. Naruto ran over first and went for a cross-slash. Anko jumped over it and did an axe kick at the back of his head. When she landed, she immediately dodged a hail of shuriken that went her way, courtesy of Shion. Then, she put up her hand to block a powerful punch from Kira. She pushed the fist back, using chakra. When Kira was pushed away a good distance, Anko made handseals and said, "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" She exhaled a large fireball that was sent to the three genin.

Kira shouted to the other two, "Get behind me!" The two did so. Kira made some handseals and said, "Katon: Boukaheki!" Then, she spread out her arms and the three were covered by a dome of fire that protected them from the fireball.

When the fire cleared, Naruto and Shion ran over to Anko. Naruto put both blades into a fronthand style and jumped high. He spun in the air and slammed his blade down. Anko dodged the blades, then, did a kawarimi to avoid the shower of shuriken that was headed to her. The three genin immediately regrouped and took guard.

Then, they heard someone shout, "Sen'aijashu!" They looked up and saw a ton of snakes headed towards them.

Naruto shouted, "Scatter!" They did so just as the snakes hit the ground.

With Naruto

Naruto hid underneath a space between two large tree roots. _This is bad. If the three of us are scattered, we will have an even lower chance of defeating her. At least, when we were fighting her together, we held our own well. I just have to bid my time until we can regroup for the next battle plan. _Then, he waited for any kind of disturbance in the area: snapping twigs, rustling leaves, you know, that sort of shit. Since he couldn't hear anything, he decided to scout the area. Using a clone technique he learned from Hiruzen, he made a cross-shaped handseal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Four clones came to life. He said, "Scout the north, south, east and west from here."

The clones nodded and ran off. When they weren't in sight or hearing anymore, Naruto heard a voice.

"Now, where the hell did you learn Kage Bunshin?" He immediately grabbed his katanas and leaped away from the tree root. Once he was a good distance, he took his stance and looked to the source. He saw his sensei, sitting on a tree root above him, while having a curious expression. "Well, where did you learn Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto said, "I got it from ojii-san, when I asked if there was a quicker way to learn my new jutsus. This is the one he gave me. I wondered if that was a joke. He said that a Kage Bunshin transmits any knowledge he learned to the original when dispelled. Still, I haven't done much with it, since I learned it a day before the team placements."

Anko shrugged. "Whatever, I hope you can use them to your advantage." She grinned before she got off her root and zoomed to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened before he put both his blades to block against an impending punch to his chest. However, he didn't expect the punch to be chakra-enhanced, so he got pushed back to a tree. Once he recovered, he saw Anko zooming to him with a kunai in her right hand. Naruto jumped high onto a tree branch to avoid the slash.

He felt his clones dispel and their memories go over to him. Anko made two Kage Bunshins and had them attack his other two teammates. When his clone interfered, her clone dispelled it.

Naruto immediately rushed off to where Shion is, since he knows that Kira can take care of herself.

With Shion

She dodged another shuriken barrage from Anko, then, throwing her own, afterwards.

Anko dodged the shuriken, then, threw a fireball at her.

Shion immediately did a kawarimi with a rock. Once she was safe, she tied some explosive notes to six of her kunai and threw it at Anko.

Anko looked around for Shion when she heard a slight sizzling in the air. She turned to the source and saw six kunai with explosive notes headed to her. Anko jumped to the tree trunk before it exploded. Then, she whipped out her arm. "Sen'aijashu!" Snakes came out of her sleeve and zoomed to where the kunai came from.

"Fuuton: Kaze Baku (1)!" Then, the snakes were blown away by a powerful gust of wind originating from somewhere above them. Anko and the hidden Shion looked up and saw Naruto with his palm outstretched. He landed on the ground while taking out eight shuriken, one for each space between the fingers, and threw it at Anko.

Anko took out a kunai and deflected every shuriken before putting back her kunai to her pouch and making handseals. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" She breathed out numerous, chibi fireballs and sent it hurling towards Naruto.

Naruto made handseals of his own and said, "Fuuton: Sanso Kyuin(2)!" He began sucking very fast. The flames suddenly began turning smaller and smaller until they completely disappeared. Anko raised an eyebrow. Then, Naruto shouted, "Fuuton: Nisankatanso no Jomei (3)!" He let out a large breath of air that covered a large area. Anko quickly used a kawarimi to avoid being hit by it. It was a close call. The moment she did the kawarimi, the large gust hit the log and the surrounding trees. What was weird is that the trees didn't seem to be cut or winded and, instead, they became much healthier. Anko blinked. _Then, again, plant life needs carbon dioxide as much as human life needs oxygen. _She was about to jump out to attack him when she felt someone punch her in the gut. Before she dispelled, since she was a clone, she looked down and saw Shion with her fist outstretched.

With Kira

Kira twirled to avoid another shuriken barrage. She has been dodging shuriken and kunai barrages and various fire techniques and she's getting bored. Deciding to end it immediately, she made handseals and said, "Katon: Kaji Nagare (4)!" She released a very hot and extending stream of fire that rushed to Anko in an unimaginable speed.

Anko's eyes widened.She was about use kawarimi when the fire stream hit her before she could finish the handseals. She dispelled.

After regrouping

Naruto, Shion and Kira regrouped at a clearing. Then, their sensei appeared 6 meters from them. They immediately stood straight and took guard.

Anko smirked. "I admit. I underestimated you brats. It's time to get serious!" She whipped out both her arms and shouted, "Sen'ai Tajashu!" A lot more snakes came out of her sleeves and began going towards the three genin at a very fast speed.

Kira went forward and swiped the air using both her hands. "Juha Sho!" Then, two wide arcs of air intercepted the snakes. The snakes got split in half. Anko frowned before she sent another Hosenka towards them. Shion jumped over Kira and threw kunais with explosive tags towards the fireballs, which exploded once the kunai hit every one of the fireballs. Smoke covered the area.

Naruto, not taking any chances with targeting only one area, made handseals and said, "Fuuton: Kuki Tsubasa (5)!" He moved his arm from his left to the right, causing a wide arc blade of wind to burst forth and go forward and disappear into the smoke.

Then, they heard a female voice said, "Katon: Endan!" They looked up to see a fire ball headed towards them. Naruto made handseals and said, "Fuuton: Renkuudan!" He fired an airball to counter the fireball.

The smoke finally cleared.

Both parties were panting, the genin more than Anko, as they stared each other down.

Anko grinned. "Well, what do ya know? You guys are good. Your teamwork is satisfactory."

Naruto smiled. "Well, that's us, people who have trained and expected something like this."

Anko straightened up. "Well, as of now, Team 16 is officially formed. For now, let's rest. Tomorrow, we begin training, missions, and all that."

The three genins straightened and chorused a 'Hai' before they shunshinned out of there.

Next day

The first thing that Anko did, as a sensei, was to teach them tree and water walking, which they did rather difficultly, Naruto due to his low chakra control because of his large reserves; Kyuubi because she had the same dilemma as Naruto (she didn't think that she would need it); and Shion because she had moderate chakra reserves but still has low control (due to not training in her homeland). They finished by half-day.

Now, we see them in the Hokage Tower, awaiting their mission.

Hiruzen smiled as he saw the team. "Ah, Team 16. I assume you're here for a mission?" A nod was seen by him. When he was about to delve in the pile, however, the door was smashed open and a boy wearing goggles and a scarf came running in. Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples. _Dammit, not again. _(This is another attempt by him. I made the timing a little off with Naruto and Konohamaru's meeting).

"You're mine, ojii-san!" The boy shouted. When he was halfway, he tripped. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto turned to Hiruzen. "Friends of yours, jii-san?" He asked.

Hiruzen sighed again. "Yes. Meet my grandson, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru stood up and looked around. When he saw Naruto, he pointed at him. "You! You tripped me, didn't you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And, why should I? I was asking ojii-san for a mission."

It was Konohamaru's turn to raise an eyebrow. "'Ojii-san'? What? You are close with grandpa, too?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course, he's like my grandfather."

Then, the door opened and in came a man wearing the jonin vest, a bandana, and glasses. "Honorable Grandson!" He shouted. Then, he saw him talking to Naruto. His eyes narrowed a bit.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. _Great...another me hater...oh, joy._

The jonin immediately went to Konohamaru and grabbed him. "Come here, Honorable Grandson. That boy is trouble."

Konohamaru struggled. "No! I don't want to!"

"Then, how can you become Hokage? I told you before; I can give you the shortest way to it." He finished.

Naruto laughed. He laughed out loud. The jonin glared at him. "What's so funny, boy?"

Naruto calmed down. "That was pathetic! There's no shortcut to being a Hokage!" The jonin glared harder, while Konohamaru was staring at him.

"Wh-what?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto smirked. "Yep. You heard me right. To be a Hokage, you have to work hard! You have to earn it!"

Ebisu had had enough. "Enough of this, boy! Let's go, Honorable Grandson." With that, he, along with a struggling Konohamaru left the room. Naruto sighed as the door closed.

"Another me-hater, huh, ojii-san?" He asked.

Hiruzen rubbed his temples. "Don't be too rough on him, Naruto-kun. He's just misled by the rumors. He used to be a good man." He shook his head. "Here is your mission. Tend to Miato Aki's garden." He gave the mission scroll to them. Naruto put up his hand. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied, "Hey, why can't give us more missions? I mean, we can do Kage Bunshins. We could use them to help us in those missions."

Hiruzen thought about it. He did have a point. Kira and Naruto can use a lot of Kage Bunshins, Anko could do a little less than them, while Shion can do even less, but still can do it, nonetheless. He nodded. "Point taken, Naruto-kun. Here are more missions for you." He took out more mission scrolls, about 9 scrolls. Naruto grinned as he took them.

"Arigato, ojii-san!" With that, Naruto and Team 16 left the Tower.

In front of the Hokage Tower

Naruto handed two mission scrolls to Shion, three to Kira, one to Anko, to add the scrolls in her hand to two (since she held the scroll about Miato Aki's garden), and the remaining three to himself.

Anko said, "We'll meet back here after we have done our missions." A chorus of 'Hai' was heard and they shunshined to various areas of Konohagakure no Sato.

After their missions (about 5 PM)

The quartet met in front of the Hokage Tower, panting and tired.

"Alright, group, let's turn in the scrolls." Anko said. The team complied.

The team entered the Tower and was greeted by the Hokage.

"Ah, Team 16, good, I believe that you have finished all your missions?" A nod was seen. "Good, now, let me check it."

A few minutes later

Hiruzen smiled at the team. "Good job. You completed every mission. You are dismissed."

Team 16 bid themselves goodbye and left for their homes.

Team 16, after a good night's rest, spent 2 other days doing D-Ranks.

The day after that

Team 16 stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage and Umino Iruka, the official mission giver.

"Team 16, I have studied your mission roster. You have done a total of 30 D-Ranks. It is five more than the amount needed for a C-Rank. Now, I ask you, Anko-san. Is your team ready for a C-Rank?" Hiruzen stated.

Anko grinned proudly. "Of course, they are. They've showed their prowess since day 1!" Kyuubi smirked in pride. Shion smiled. Naruto grinned wide.

Iruka said, "Are you sure, Anko-san?"

Anko raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Umm…well, I'm just a bit worried about them."

Anko grinned again. "Oh, is that all? Well, no need to worry, they can handle themselves. Besides, they got me, don't they?"

"Well, if you're sure…" Iruka took out a mission scroll and gave it to Hiruzen.

He took it and read it. "Ah, here is one. This mission is an escort and protect mission."

Naruto said, "Escort and protect mission? Who are we protecting, a princess, a duke, a lord?"

Hiruzen clicked a button on his intercom and said to it, "Bring him in."

Then, the door opened and in came an old man with a straw hat. He also had a sake bottle on his hand.

"What's this? I asked for ninjas and I get three brats. The redhead looks arrogant, the pale-blonde one looks as if the sight of a weapon will make her faint, and the blond guy looks weak."

Then, said blond appeared in front of the old man and had a blade on his neck. He said, "Is this proof enough that I'm not weak, old man?"

Hiruzen said, "No killing the client, Naruto-kun."

Naruto immediately jumped back to his place.

Hiruzen said, "Please, don't underestimate this team. They are more than formidable to handle your mission. Team 16, this is Tazuna. He is a bridge builder of Nami no Kuni. You are to escort him to Nami no Kuni and protect him until he finishes his bridge. You have your mission. Dismissed."

Anko told her team. "We will meet up at the gate in fifteen."

A chorus of 'Hai' was heard and they dispersed, leaving Tazuna, Hiruzen and Iruka.

Tazuna asked, "Um, what does that mean?"

Hiruzen replied, "Meet up with her team at the gate in fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

Fifteen minutes later

Anko turned to see her team, walking towards her.

"Ah, right on time. Now, tell me, what have you brought?" She asked.

Kira took out a scroll and unfurled it. She bit her thumb and dragged it across the scroll. Various items popped out of it. "I brought various ninja apparatus, such as ninja wire, shuriken, kunai, etc. Also, I brought food and chakra pills."

Anko nodded. "Good…you're next, Shion."

Shion took out her bag and opened. "Um…I brought ninja wire, shuriken, kunai, and ninja scrolls for training."

Anko smiled. "Good, good…"

Naruto went last. He took out his bag. "Besides the usual ninja stuff, I brought various ninja scrolls and my ramen."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Do you go anywhere without ramen, kid?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, can't live without it."

They waited for Tazuna. When he didn't come, Anko immediately left to find him. Then, she appeared a few minutes later, dragging a wasted Tazuna by the back of his shirt. "Come on, we already wasted a lot of time here."

Along the way

Shion asked Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, are there any ninja in Nami no Kuni?"

Tazuna staggered a bit; he's still wasted. "No, Nami no Kuni's populace is not that agile or fast. They don't have the energy, too."

Shion replied, "I see."

Meanwhile, Kira took noticed of Tazuna's nervousness and wondered, _Why's he nervous? This is just an escort and protect mission, isn't…it? Wait, why is there a puddle when it hasn't rained in days?_

She looked at Naruto, Shion, and her sensei, who also took notice of the puddle. They looked at each other and nodded. They just pretended as if nothing happened until the last second.

Then, Shion's eyes had a star figure as she saw the fate of her sensei.

She turned to warn her sensei but it was too late.

Two people wearing slashed Kiri headbands and breather masks jumped out of the puddle and wrapped Anko in chains. Then, she got shredded to pieces, due to the chain constricting her.

Shion shouted, "Sensei!"

Both people said, "One down, three to go."

Then, Shion, Naruto and Kira zoomed to them, as Naruto took out his katanas and held them in a backhand fashion and Kira to take out two kunais.

Naruto said, "Shion and I'll take the left, you take the right."

The others nodded.

With Kira

Kira threw one of her kunais at her opponent, which he just parried with his own. Then, she made a one-handed set of handseals and said, "Katon: Onibi (6)!" Then, she breathed out a very large dragon made of fire and it zoomed to her opponent.

He made a lot of handseals, which lost a lot of time on his part, and said, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Then, a large dragon of water came out of his…breather mask and charged at the fire dragon. Unfortunately for him, the water dragon got overcome by the fire dragon and the fire dragon managed to singe him to the point he's only knocked with second-degree burns.

With Naruto and Shion

Naruto whispered to Shion, "I'll make a clone and have him throw me to the guy. During that time, you use any high-power technique."

Shion nodded.

Naruto made a cross-shaped seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and a clone appeared from it. The clone grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and spun for momentum and threw him hard to the opponent.

Naruto began spinning while holding out his blades. The opponent got surprised temporarily and made a few handseals. "Suiton: Suihachi!" He held out his palm and a large torrent of water emerged from it and engulfed Naruto with water. However, Naruto wasn't fazed and just kept on zooming to him. The opponent's eyes widened and jumped away from the line of fire. However, he forgot Shion.

Shion made some handseals from her homeland and shouted, "Keiton: Hikari no Yajirushi (7)!" She held out her palm and five arrows of light emerged from her palm and zoomed to her opponent.

His eyes widened. _What the? I haven't heard of any new Kekkei Genkai's lately! _

He avoided all five arrows with little difficulty, however, he didn't account for an attack to come from beside him.

"Fuuton: Kaze Baku!" He turned around and saw a torrent of air going towards him in fast motion. He tried to make some handseals but was too late. The torrent of air hit him head-on and he blasted away towards a tree trunk and he got knocked out by the force.

Naruto grinned and ran over to Shion. "That was great teamwork, Shion-chan!" He said, while patting her shoulder.

Shion blushed a bit from the suffix but smiled back, nonetheless. "It was no problem, Naruto."

Naruto then grabbed his unconscious opponent and dragged his knocked out ass back to where they came from.

He turned his head leftward and saw Kyuubi doing the same with a slightly charred man.

He sighed at her. "Did you have to overdo it, Kira?"

She smiled. "Overdo, what did I overdo?"

Naruto shook his head. "Never mind."

Then, the newly recovered Anko appeared in front of them.

Naruto blinked. "Eh, but, I thought you…" he turned to where he saw his sensei got shredded and saw a shredded log, instead. "Oh…I forgot…kawarimi…"

Anko grinned. "You guys did well for fighting two mid-chuunin level ninjas. Then, again, they were underestimating you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What, they were chuunin level?"

Anko nodded. "Yep…these two are the Kiri no Akuma no Kyodai: Gozu," she pointed to the bleeding one, "and that one is Meizu." She pointed to the charred one. "Good one, by the way, Kira. That was very well done." She grinned at Kira, who grinned back. Anko turned to Shion. "Also, what was that earlier? I haven't seen or heard of any 'Keiton.'"

Shion said, "Um, Keiton is a Kekkei Genkia that is only available to our clan, sensei. It is primarily used for defence and healing. However, when the situation calls for it, it can shift to the offensive. I didn't want to show it during our test because I haven't learned any offensive type moves."

Anko nodded in understanding. "Okay, I won't ask anymore. Now, then, let us interrogate these idiots…if you please…" she held out her hand to Naruto and Kira. "…I would like to interrogate them, personally." She had a very sickly-sweet smile that meant pain on every level to those who dared oppose her and to those who were the targets of her torture streak. Not even Kyuubi would dare oppose her. Immediately, they gave both brothers to her, slightly worrying their sanity. A few minutes later, they heard shouts of pain and Anko's laugh of insanity. Then, they saw Anko walking back to them with both brothers shaking like hell.

Anko turned to the brothers. "Now, be good little boys and go to Konoha and turn yourselves in."

The brothers, afraid of her, quickly nodded their heads. "Yes, Anko-sama, we'll do as you command." Then, they ran away from here.

Anko immediately turned serious and turned to the nervous Tazuna. "Tell us the truth, old man. Those two were companions of the Kirigakure no Kijin, Momochi Zabuza, and, according to them, an accomplice. They said they were hired by Gato of Gato Incorporated to kill you. Would you mind explaining why?"

Tazuna sighed in defeat. He gave off a rather sad and depressing story about Gato controlling Nami no Kuni and taking over everything in it. At first, Team 16 got a bit pitiful towards Nami no Kuni, however, when they heard about Gato capturing women and using them as slaves, all four of their KI's spiked. In order of descending lethality, Kira released the most KI. Anko was close second. Naruto and Shion were tied for third place.

Naruto growled, "We're going."

Kira growled next, "We won't let this atrocity continue."

Shion went next. "We will deal with Gato and his cronies."

Anko suddenly had a sadistic smile on her face. "And we will permanently make sure he won't survive our encounter."

Tazuna went over to the ground and said, "Thank you…you don't know how much this means to me."

Naruto nodded. "Let's go. I'm itching for that bastard's head."

With Konoha

Izumo and Kotetsu suddenly took guard upon seeing the Kiri no Akuma Kyodai walking towards them. However, they sensed no ill intent and slightly lowered their guard. When the Demon Brothers got within conversation range, Izumo asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Gozu said, "We have been tasked by Anko-sama to turn ourselves in to Konoha."

Meizu added, "We surrender."

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow. "Huh, Anko really did an intense work on you two."

Izumo signalled for ANBU to come and arrest the Akuma no Kyodai. The captain, someone with a bear mask, asked them, "What's up with them? I doubt that the Kiri no Akuma Kyodai would just turn themselves in."

Izumo chuckled as he said one word. "Anko…"

Kuma (Bear) nodded his head. "Understood…" Then, they left the area.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen looked up to see Kuma in front of him, just as the door opened and in entered Team 8. He said, "Kuma, what is the reason for your visit?"

Kuma replied, "We have abducted the Kiri no Akuma Kyodai when they turned themselves in earlier today."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "I assume that there is a reason why those two would have just turned themselves in."

Kuma nodded. "Hai. According to Izumo-san, the former Tokubetsu Jonin and current jonin of Team 16, Mitarashi Anko, is responsible for their behaviour."

Kurenai shook her head. _Really, she overdoes it from time to time._

Kuma continued, "As of now, they are divulging information they have on their mission."

Hiruzen asked, "And?"

"They, along with the Kirigakure no Kijin, have been hired by Gato of Gato Incorporated to eliminate the bridge builder of Nami no Kuni."

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "Are you sure of this?"

Kuma nodded.

Hiruzen cursed silently. The Kirigakure no Kijin is a low S-Rank jonin, while Anko is an A-rank jonin. While he has no doubt that the Kyuubi, disguised as Kira, could handle herself, however, he's not taking any chances. He turned to the waiting Team 8.

"With the Kirigakure no Kijin in play, this mission has moved onto an A-Rank. Team 8, as of now, you are on a joint mission with Team 16. You are to leave immediately."

Team 8 thanked him and left.

With Team 16

The boat that Team 16 and Tazuna has been currently using hit land as they reached Nami no Kuni's border. Then, they continued their walking until Naruto threw a kunai to a nearby bush.

Shion ran over to check it and found a white bunny. She found it cute and snuggled it.

Anko and Kira, however, began thinking. _The rabbit has white fur. If it has been in the wild, then the fur shade is brown. If it is white, then, it has been bred indoors. And that means…a substitution!_

Anko and Kira shouted, "Get down!" Naruto thought fast and rushed over to Shion and made her duck. Anko grabbed Tazuna and ducked. Kira also ducked. It was just in time, too, or the standing ones would have been decapitated by a large cleaver that spun fast from the shadows to a nearby tree trunk.

They stood up and immediately took guard.

Anko shouted, "Show yourself, Momochi Zabuza!"

Then, a dark chuckled sounded. "So, you know of me, Mitarashi Anko, Konoha no Hebi Zukai (8)." Then, someone emerged from the shadows. He had a flak jacket, bandages on his nose and mouth, a slashed Kiri headband, and sweatpants. "It is such an honour to have been known by you."

Anko said, "How could I not? That cleaver is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist's blades, the Kubikiribocho."

Then, Zabuza went over to his blade and grabbed it. "You know, that spiky blond one looks familiar." He growled. "What's his name?"

Naruto shouted, "I am Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

Zabuza's eyes widened, all familiarity suspicions aside. "Are you serious, kid? You are an Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I always wanted to test my mettle against an Uzumaki. They were the masters of kenjutsu, you know. They have the ability to make kenjutsu forms and katas that haven't been seen before. In fact, their own-made kenjutsu forms and katas are unique to them. It couldn't be done by any other person."

Naruto's eyes widened as well.

"From your reaction, I would say that you didn't know. Either you haven't been told or you didn't take that talk seriously. Either way, you're mine!" He charged towards Naruto. Naruto took out his katanas and assumed his Jar'Kai stance. _I haven't seen that kind of stance before._

However, just as he was about to strike, he was stopped by Anko. "Your opponent is me, Zabuza."

Zabuza growled. "Fine; I'll deal with you first, before dealing with the Uzumaki boy." He jumped back and made some handseals and said, "Kirigakure no Jutsu." Then, mist covered the area.

Team 16 took guard. Naruto, Shion and Kira immediately moved to protect Tazuna while Anko took out her kunais and looked around for Zabuza.

Then, the mist became thicker and thicker. Then, they heard Zabuza's growling voice.

"The human body has 8 vital points: liver, heart, lungs, kidneys, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein and the brain. What should I target first?" Then, they felt a powerful pressure being released in the air.

Kira, being the Kyuubi disguised, shook it off. Naruto felt a bit shaken up but still alert. Shion and Tazuna, however, being as they weren't that accustomed yet, immediately stiffened and shook in fear.

Kira looked at Shion and Tazuna and grabbed them by the shoulders and helped them get over it by covering them with her chakra.

Then, Zabuza was right in the middle of the gathering. Naruto's eyes widened and he aimed for a kick at him. Zabuza just grabbed his leg and threw him all the way to the nearby tree.

Kira shouted, "Naruto-kun!"

Then, Zabuza was about to slice through the two genin and drunkard when his blade was stopped by Anko's kunai.

She had a very dangerous look. "I said your opponent is **me**." Then, she kicked him hard on the torso, sending him away from the three. She turned her head to the downed Naruto. "Oi, gaki, don't just sleep around!"

Naruto groaned as he struggled to stand up. "Don't…worry about me, sensei. Just deal with him."

Anko said, "I've got to take care of my students first!"

"Then, consider me taken care of!" He shouted, as he stood up. "Now, go kick that bastard's ass!"

Anko sighed. "You really are a stubborn brat, aren't you?" She turned to Zabuza, who was now on the water's surface.

Zabuza smirked. "Trouble in the house of love, I see." Naruto went slightly pink while Anko got flustered. "It doesn't matter. I still have a bone to pick with both the old man and the Uzumaki kid. For this," he held out his hand in a 'come here' gesture, "make it quick." He made a one-handed seal and summoned one Mizu Bunshin.

They stared each other down before they charged.

The clone went first by going for a kick to the solar plexus. Anko jumped over the kick and did a heel drop on the clone. The heel drop was blocked by the same leg used for the solar plexus kick. The clone, after the solar plexus kick, spun around, lay on the water and intercepted the heel drop.

Zabuza, then, did a flying kick while Anko's in mid-air. Anko got sent back. She quickly recovered and she charged again.

The water clone stood up and charged at her. They crossed paths in the middle.

Anko whipped out her arm. "Sen'eijashu!" Snakes came out of her sleeves and slithered to the water clone. The clone made handseals and said, "Suiton: Futago no Mizu Funryu (9)!" The clone opened his mouth and two water jets, swirling around one another, came out and hit the snakes.

Both snake and water didn't seem to be weakening. Then, Zabuza went past the water clone and zoomed to Anko while slamming down his cleaver on her head. Her eyes widened. Just as the cleaver came two feet from her head, a large gust of wind pushed him away.

They turned to the source and saw Naruto, with his palm outstretched. Zabuza groggily stood up. "You're stubborn for a kid." He said.

Naruto smirked before taking out his katanas. "I believe you wanted to fight me?"

Anko shouted, "Oi, you can't handle him! He's a low S-Rank, for Kami's sake!"

Naruto shouted, "He could be the Shinigami himself, for all I care! I don't turn back from a challenge!" He dropped to his stance before charging. Zabuza smirked under his mask before charging as well.

With Kira, Shion and Tazuna

Kira sighed. "He's taking all the enjoyment of fighting."

Shion smiled. "Don't worry, Kira-san. I'm sure we can have a much better target sooner or later."

Kira smiled back. "Perhaps…" She sensed someone on the trees. "Excuse me, I gotta go number one." She disappeared into the trees.

Shion appeared confused. "What's that mean?"

Tazuna bluntly replied, "It means she's gotta take a piss, kid." Shion's mouth had an O shape.

On a tree branch

A figure wearing a hunter kimono and mask was crouched on a tree branch with a bunch of senbon on the figure's hand. _I can't believe this. Zabuza-sama forgot our mission to take out the old man and went for that Uzumaki kid._ The figure thought. Then, the figure heard rustling behind. The figure turned to see a redhead, with a devious smirk.

"You must be Momochi's accomplice. I can smell his scent on you." The redhead, Kira, said.

"Are you related to dogs?" The figure asked.

Kira shook her head. "No, I'm more of a fox girl. How about you, girl, what's your preference?"

"I'm a boy."

Kira smirked. "Don't lie to me. I can smell your scent and it's not a male's. Also, your figure says otherwise." She became serious. "Look, I know that you're Zabuza's accomplice. There's no use denying. I'm just here to tell you that I have a proposition for you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I know how power-hungry idiots, like Gato, think and they will get rid of Zabuza once he has outlived his usefulness and, probably, add you to his brothels."

The girl's eyes, hidden through her mask, widened. "Are you sure?"

"I'm dead sure. So, here's my proposition. The Demon Brothers are already in Konoha, due to…our sensei's torture tendencies, so only you and Zabuza are left. So, both you and Zabuza join Konoha and will be instated as Konoha-nin."

The girl scoffed. She looked around to see Zabuza and Naruto still in a swordfight, while his sensei is trying, and failing, to reinforce him, due to the water clone. She turned back to Kira. "How do I know that your Hokage won't just give Zabuza-sama to Kiri and turn me into a breeding stock?"

"That is where Naruto-kun comes in. He is very close to the Sandaime Hokage. He can persuade him to let you guys join. As to the breeding stock…why should he? You don't have any Kekkei Genkai…unless you do have one."

The girl cursed at her slip of the tongue. "Yes. I have the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai."

"Interesting. In any case, the Sandaime won't let you be turned into a breeding stock. He may be a pervert but he won't let anyone, Kekkei Genkai wielder or not, be left to such a fate."

The girl hesitated. "I still have to report this to Zabuza-sama."

Kira smiled. "Okay…I think you better hurry. Zabuza's about to get his ass kicked." She went back to where she came.

The girl's eyes widened before she turned around and saw that Zabuza is about to have his head cut off. She moved quickly and threw senbons.

Back to Naruto

Naruto was about to deliver the killing blow when three senbons pierced Zabuza's skin and hit his neck. Zabuza fell to the floor. The water clone Anko was fighting fell to the ground in a puddle of water. Anko went over to Zabuza and checked his pulse. "He's dead." Then, a figure came out and went over to Zabuza.

"Thank you for tiring him out. I've been hunting him for a long time." The figure said before grabbing Zabuza's body and shunshinning out of sight.

Naruto finally fell to the floor, unconscious. Anko caught him before he completely fell. "Wow, he got fatigued from that fight." She flung him over her shoulder and went over to Shion, Tazuna, and Kira. "Oi, old man, is your house nearby?"

Tazuna nodded. "Yeah, it's near."

"Lead the way then."

With that, Tazuna took the lead until they got to his house.

* * *

That was done!

Jutsu List:

(1) Fuuton: Kaze Baku [Wind Style: Wind Bomb] – Unleashes a large gust of wind towards the direction where the user's palm is pointing.

(2) Fuuton: Sanso Kyuin [Wind Style: Oxygen Suction] – Takes in a large amount of air. When used in the presence of a flame, the flame will gradually reduce in intensity and size until it is gone.

(3) Fuuton: Nisankatanso no Jomei [Wind Style: Carbon Dioxide Expulsion] – Releases the same amount of air absorbed by Sanso Kyuin. It is also usable in the presence of plants as plants use Carbon Dioxide to use photosynthesis. Another plus of this is that it can be used in pH control in swimming pools. There are more but I think I made my point.

(4) Katon: Kaji Nagare [Fire Style: Fire Stream] – It is a minor version of the Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream used by Kyuubi.

(5) Fuuton: Kuki Tsubasa [Wind Style: Air Blade] – Unleashes a wide arc blade made of wind.

(6) Katon: Onibi [Fire Style: Fiend Fire] – Check Harry Potter's Fiendfyre.

(7) Keiton: Hikari no Yajirushi [Light Style: Arrows of Light] – Fires a desired amount of light arrows towards the enemy. The amount of arrows depends on the user.

(8) Konoha no Hebi Zukai – Konoha's Snake Charmer.

(9) Suiton: Futago no Mizu Funryu [Water Style: Twin Water Jets] –Unleashes two water jets that swirl around each other and heads towards the opponent.

That's done!

Read and Review!


End file.
